Robin in Peril
by AmaraRae
Summary: Robin is in Peril doesn't the title say it all? WARNING Injured Robin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A response to Scotty1609's challenge. Hope I live up to your expectations.**

**As usual I do not own Young Justice or anything to do with DC comics**

_Link up, _everything else, **flashback, **thoughts

The bio-ship had just landed in Downtown Gotham, for a covert mission. A mission that none of Young Justice was expecting.

"**You will be going to Gotham for surveillance, only. Do not take action," Batman said finishing off with a Bat glare.**

"**But that's our territory," Robin had begun to say.**

"**Robin," was all Batman said giving him a Bat Glare.**

**Robin had nodded his head like he understand his mute language.**

"We should split up," Aqualad said

"Who with who?" Robin asked

"Super and Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin and Miss Martian and I," Aqualad said

Each of the groups went off into different directions.

_Linked up, Miss Martian said_

_Here ya loud and clear, Robin said _

"Follow me," Robin said

"I was told that you always disappear after you say that," Artemis says with laugh

"That won't happen this time," Robin said with a smirk

Robin pulls out two pairs of binoculars.

"Here," Robin says handing her a pair

"Thanks," Artemis says taking them from Robin

Robin shoots out his grappling hook, grabs Artemis by the elbow and lands swiftly on the rooftop.

"A little heads up would be nice," Artemis says after Robin releases her.

"And," Robin says with a smirk looking through the binoculars, "Check this out."

"What?' Artemis asked taking a seat right next to Robin

"Do you see those guys, right in front of the warehouse?" Robin asks

"Yes," Artemis responds seeing three men a few miles away, they all had their backs to the sid…echemm I mean heroes.

_Come in Aqualad, Robin says _

_Yes Robin, Aqualad responds_

_We have sights on the guys, Robin reports_

_So do we, Kid Flash says_

Oh crap, Artemis thinks as she sees one of the goons turn around.

"Artemis, Artemis," Robin repeats

"Huh, oh, yeah what?" Artemis responds

"Doesn't that taller guy look familiar?" Robin asks

"Uhh, no," she tells him

After an hour or so of surveillance the goons disappear out of sight.

_Head back to the bio-ship, Aqualad says_

_On our way, Robin says_

Robin and Artemis jump off the ledge of the roof, Artemis lands so she's behind a large dumpster and Robin is in the shadows.

"Why if it isn't boy wonder," a dark deep voice says

"Who are you?" Robin says turning around getting into a fighting stance

"Me, well I'm Sportsmaster," the man says, "Hello Artemis."

"How do you know her?" Robin asks pulling out a batarang

But before Sportsmaster answers he catches one of Artemis' flying arrows in his hands.

Sportsmaster pulls out two blades.

**AN: So what do you guys think, so read and review please. And there will be more I promise! So Scotty have I done you any pride?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so freaking ass sorry! I just got so wrapped up in school and writer's block and frustration and I know I know I shouldn't be as asking for any acceptances of my apologies. I am so sorry again.**

**Chapter 2**

_Link up_ normal **flashback **thoughts

I already knew how Sportsmaster knew Artemis being Batman's partner and being a master hacker has that ability. But I was trying to see if I could him distracted long enough to get Artemis tracted, Robin thought as he watched Sportsmaster pull out two blades.

Artemis pulled back her bow again to shot three spinning arrows at Sportsmaster only form him to slice the blades in mid air.

"Green Arrow's made you go soft Artemis," Sportsmaster said taunting her.

Robin was above Sportsmaster before anyone else knew it and threw down three bird-a-rangs at the masked man then did a flip over him landing next to Artemis with a smirk on his face.

Sportsmaster managed to dodge each bird-a-rang except for the last one.

With smirk on his face hidden behind the hockey mask; Sportsmaster lunged at the two heroes.

Each one leapt out of the way of the freshly pointed blades.

_Robin come in, Aqualad said_

Robin ignored the voice in his head so that his complete focus was on the fight in front of them.

_Artemis go at him from the front while I get him from the back, Robin told_

She gave him a quick nod of the head to indicate that she heard him. The two heroes separated from each other Artemis faced Sportsmaster head on shooting a plethora of arrows at the masked villain.

Sportsmaster kept slicing the arrows in the air, missing a few here and there before finally an arrow hit him straight in the soldier.

From behind the ensuing fight in front Robin pulled out his escrima stick and leapt at the villain from behind hitting him in the head. Sportsmaster faltered for second then he took on both the small heroes at the same time.

_Robin do you come in? Aqualad asked over the link_

The boy wonder kept his silence to his head so that there was no distraction for the young heroes. The team was on the other side of the buildings dealing with their own problems with goons. Robin dodged each swish of the blade that was sending toward him.

"Argg," called out the masked villain as two of Artemis' arrows hit him in the back. This caused him to lunge forward towards Robin; which caused the boy wonder to be slammed into the wall of a nearby building leaving his head swimming for mere moments.

_ROBIN!_ _Aqualad was shouting into his head_

_What? Robin finally responded_

_Are you and Artemis alright? Aqualad asked_

_Yes we are just dealing with baddie. So I wont be able to respond, Robin replied ripping his mind from mind link._

He did this just in time to see the blade coming right at him.

**And I will leave with that as I have to get to work on a stupid research paper. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I breathe and I live it is a miracle! I know it's a miracle! I am back and ready to conquer the fanfiction world again. I am so incredibly sorry. My computer literally died. I have been lasting on reading FF on my iPod touch and since I'm the idiot girl that doesn't know how to update from an iPod I haven't been able to type anything. But now I am back with a new computer it has been 10 months without. But I have a warning to let you know that this is my 11****th**** year of school otherwise known as my Junior year. And I have essays due every 2 weeks so don't expect too much. But I will be doing it as much as I can! But it is now winter break**

_Link up,_everything else, **flashback,**thoughts

Previously on Robin in Peril:

_ROBIN!_ _Aqualad was shouting into his head_

_What? Robin finally responded_

_Are you and Artemis alright? Aqualad asked_

_Yes we are just dealing with baddie. So I wont be able to respond, Robin replied ripping his mind from mind link._

He did this just in time to see the blade coming right at him.

The blade was coming right towards his face. He realizes he only has seconds to move.

_ROBIN! Artemis screamed in the link then realizes that he couldn't hear her._

"ROBIN!" Artemis screamed out loud.

He only had seconds to move. But his body froze for a moment and that was a moment too many.

It was only a few seconds later did he realize that he had been hit. He looked down to see its dark brown hilt stick out of his tunic. Robin didn't even lurch in pain, he only stared at it.

Sportsmaster gave out an incredulous laugh as the blade had hit its target dead on.

"So much for the Boy Wonder," he said with a smirk.

But Robin didn't even falter for a second he reached down into two of his belt pockets, pulling out a handful of smoke bombs and bird-a-rangs.

"Time to get traught," was all the Boy Wonder said as he threw down the smoke bombs in front of him and Artemis.

Coughing was heard.

"You little shit," was all that was heard for the longest moment.

A low whistle was heard as one of the bird-a-rangs whizzed right by Sportsmaster missing him by only a few centimeters.

_Aqualad, Robin's been hurt, Artemis says knowing that Robin is no longer in the link._

_How bad? Aqualad asks_

_He was hit in the chest by a blade and he's still fighting so I don't know. _

_We are on our way._

_Okay_

"You missed," Sportsmaster replies

"Did I?" Robin replies with a smirk as the smoke clears. Then moment later there was a grunt as Sportsmaster got hit in the back by the bird a rang. 

Artemis notches an arrow in her bow waiting for the perfect shot.

"You little shit," Sportsmaster says

Robin just maintains his stance even as the blood seeps across his chest. The knife's handle still protruding from his chest.

There is a soft sound the air one so quiet that only Superboy could hear.

Robin pulls out more bird a rangs and throws them at his opponent just as he drops more smoke bombs.

_Artemis we are here, Aqualad _

_Okay I'll get Robin_

_I will get you guys up here okay?, Miss Martian says_

_Alright_

Artemis releases her arrow just as the ship appears above them, they are soon lifted up into the ship. As soon as the ship door closes everyone looks at Robin.

"Robin!" KF shouts

"What I'm fine, I've had worse," Robin replies calmly as he looks down at the knife.

"Worse! Dude you have a knife sticking out of your chest. We already called the league!" KF shouts exasperatedly

"It'll be fine as long as I don't move or remove the blade," Robin replies calmly, "Miss M. what's our eta?"

"1o minutes," Miss Martian replies worriedly

"Okay thanks," Robin says as he goes to take a seat, "If you guys are so worried then wait till you see the league and besides I'll be fine they'll help."

The rest of the ship ride remained quiet except for the entire team talking mentally.

**At the Mountain**

"Where is he," Black Canary asks as Aqualad comes of the ship.

"I'm right here," Robin replies as he comes of the ship the front of his uniform is completely covered in blood.

"Robin!" Black Canary rushes to the youngest member.

"I'm fine really. Just need Agent A." is all Robin says

"Get him to the medical bay now!" Batman's rough voice shout as Robin sways a bit not falling.

**And yes that is all for now so comment flame review and I will update a lot quicker if I get at least 6 reviews jk Ill update any way just not as exicitedly.**


	4. Not quite what you thought

**I am really sorry but as you can see this is not an update but a notice that I have three polls on my page and some have to do with this story so I suggest that you go to my page and check out my poll.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLLS ON MY PAGE!**


End file.
